


The Worst Reunion Ever (of all time)

by margoxx12



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kimball and Tucker are the focus, ao3 needs a way of distinguishing main and side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoxx12/pseuds/margoxx12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't see in between 12.18 and 12.19</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Reunion Ever (of all time)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through my Drive and there's so much stuff I haven't posted. I felt like after a few months of sitting, this one holds up enough to be posted. I haven't edited this. I'm pretty lazy, tbh. As always, love y'all!

Through his fading senses, Tucker was dimly aware of people shouting for him.

Doctor Gray stood over him, doing something he couldn’t see.

Suddenly, Kimball’s voice exploded through his comm.

“Tucker? Grif?” She sounded desperate. “Can anybody read me? What are your coordinates?! Where are you?!”

“Kimball?” He managed to reply weakly.

She picked up on his tone immediately, “Tucker, are you okay?”

"Kimball..." Tucker mumbled. He couldn't focus. This was worse than that time in college when he'd gotten piss drunk on a whiskey overdose. "Did you get our message?"

"Yes. Tucker are you hurt? Where are you?"

Before he could respond, Carolina dropped down by his side and flung his helmet off. His eyes were unfocused and he lazily looked around as everyone rushed to his side.

_No! Kimball…_

“I’m sorry!” Doctor Gray twittered nervously. “My attempts at healing have strangely had no effect on him. We need to get him to a facility ASAP!”

"How fast can you get here?" Kimball must have gotten through to Grif and Simmons.

"No! Tucker got stabbed by Felix!" Grif's voice was cracking under pressure.

"Okay," Simmons answered after a pause. Then he addressed the group. "Kimball should be here in two minutes!"

"Okay," Church muttered. "Two minutes... we can do this."

“Tucker, stay with me,” Carolina ordered.

“Church,” He mumbled.

“Here,” Church popped up. A little blue light in his blurry vision.

“Tucker!” Washington’s voice broke through Tucker’s senses. Wash was leaning heavily on Sarge. Even through the fog in his head, Tucker couldn’t help but notice how odd it was for Sarge to be helping a Blue.

“Apply pressure!” Gray instructed.

“How bad is it?” Carolina asked.

“We’ve got about five minutes before it gets fatal,” Church said quietly.

“Doctor Gray,” Wash sounded panicked but no less out of it than Tucker. “Can you do anything?”

“I’ve tried! It isn’t working!”

At that moment, the sound of helicopter blades could be heard on the horizon and they seemed to be getting louder.

Oh thank God.

Tucker couldn’t keep his eyes open any more.

\---

“Tucker!” Vanessa Kimball shouted, leaping out of the helicopter even though it was still in the process of touching the ground. She had seen him from above, over the heads of the people around him. “Grif! Simmons! Caboose!”

She charged over, thoughts that she might be too late bombarding her with every step.

“Kimball!” Simmons spoke first.

“Is he-” Kimball panted.

“No,” An AI flickered to life next to a soldier in blue armor similar to Tucker’s. “But he needs medical attention now and we don’t have the equipment to do anything at the moment.”

“Can’t you hop inside him and run your healing thing?” Simmons asked.

“That’s specific to Carolina’s armor,” The AI fretted.

Suddenly, the soldier in gray and yellow armor being supported by someone in red armor slumped to the ground.

“Agent Washington!” Captain Caboose cried.

“Damn it!” The woman in blue shouted. “Wash!”

_So that’s Washington._

Kimball turned and waved the four Lieutenants and the handful of soldiers who had accompanied them over.

“Get them on board now!” She ordered. “Doyle is waiting for us in the capitol. We can get them what they need there.”

A soldier in red and a soldier in pink each slung one of Agent Washington’s arms over their shoulders, hauled him to the chopper, and strapped him in firmly into a seat.

Captain Tucker was laid across one of the two rows of seats. The woman in blue- Carolina, she’d said- knelt by him and balanced herself next to him to apply pressure to his wound even as the vehicle jolted as it lifted off the ground again. The AI flickered in and out of view, calling out reports to Agent Carolina and to the woman in white and purple who he addressed as Doctor Gray.

Smith sat with Caboose, who appeared to be sniffling.

"Captain Caboose, are you alright?" Smith asked earnestly.

Jensen and Bitters sat near Simmons and Grif, talking as quietly as one could in a helicopter. The two pink and red soldiers and one in brown were sitting with them to, but they seemed to be somewhat removed from the conversation. Palomo was sitting in the one available seat that Tucker hadn’t taken up on the row opposite to the others.

She noted with surprise that Bitters- one of the most careless person she had ever met- sounded like he was close to tears, and he never looked away from Grif as they talked. Jensen was sitting uncomfortably close to Simmons and Simmons had his arm around her but Kimball doubted it was anything more than brotherly.

"You assholes left without us," Bitters snapped.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed accusingly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not that we didn't want to bring you," Simmons said. "We just didn't want to get anyone else killed."

"You almost got yourselves killed!" Bitters pointed out.

"Yeah but we're used to it," Grif shrugged.

Kimball leaned over to the three she didn't know.

"I don't believe we've met," She said politely. "Vanessa Kimball."

"I'm Sarge."

"Franklin D. Donut at your service!"

"Hola me allmo Lopez."

So they hadn't been kidding about the Mexican robot.

“Hey!” Agent Carolina snapped to get everyone’s attention.

Tucker’s eyes were open.

“Captain Tucker!” Palomo squawked in tearful voice. “Oh my gosh, you’re awake! I thought you might have been dead for a second there and-”

“Palomo… shut up…” Tucker slurred. "Stop crying."

Not the fondest of reunions, Kimball thought. But Palomo didn’t seem bothered, he stayed mostly quiet, except for the occasional sniffle and to ask Agent Carolina if he could help every so often only to be turned down.

Once they landed again, the chopper was immediately swarmed by cheering Fed soldiers and NR soldiers alike. Both sides were eager to discover the fate of their heroes. A stunned silence cut through the crowd as Tucker and Washington were unloaded. Caboose carried Tucker with ease- Kimball remembered Tucker mentioning how strong the man was- and Carolina and Sarge draped Wash over their shoulders.

They were on top of the tallest tower in the city or close to it, Kimball noted. Perfect for landing and taking off.

Doyle pushed his way through the crowd.

"Where's the hospital?" Kimball demanded. He flinched at her intensity.

"You're standing on it."


End file.
